Untitled
by Thatemilykid
Summary: Helena's frustrated and Myka's not quite as innocent as she seems. Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

M-F.F.F-H/G

Myka knocked on HG's bedroom door and opened it slowly without being invited in. She had just heard an almighty crash come from the room, and was legitimately concerned that HG had done herself some serious damage.  
Thankfully she hadn't. She was sitting on the window seat looking at the book she had just tossed across the room. It was now by Myka's feet, she bent to pick it up.

"So this is what just nearly came through my bedroom wall?" she asked making her way to HG

"Sorry." HG mumbled, not looking at Myka

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Helena said before adding, "Bloody marvellous" under her breath

Myka placed the book on the table and sat beside HG

"We're...friends? Right?" Myka asked

"I like to think so yes."

"So, you know, friends often, uh, tell each other why they threw a perfectly good book across the room"

"I see. Well I...I was just a little frustrated and, the distraction of literature did not seem to help."

"Frustrated by what?"

Helena turned slightly pink, and cleared her throat.

"Uh, Myka, I'm not really sure we have known each other long enough, nor that we know each other quite well enough to discuss...certain matters."

Ah, Myka thought, so it was a sex thing.

"Hockey pucks!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, I mean, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Details. Now."

"Myka...I..." Myka stared her down, "Oh, alright. I'm..._frustrated_...and it's not exactly like we get time off to...fraternise, nor do I have the...contacts or acquaintances that I once did. And prospects closer to home are hardly appropriate. Peter is, well, Peter and Claudia is a child."

"I see." Myka swallowed. "And what about me?"

HG stared at her for a long moment before being able to answer.

"To be honest Myka, you never seemed particularly ready or willing to take on board my...shall we say mischievous nature."

"I see. Well, A, we call it flirting now, and B," Myka lowered her voice, "I think if you checked properly, you would find me very ready and ever so willing."

HG's jaw slackened slightly as she took in what Myka had just told her. Myka used the brief lack of control on HGs part to straddle her and kiss her neck. She ghosted fingertips over her breasts and down her sides before settling her mouth beside HGs ear.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" HG bit her lip hard to stop a moan escaping but Myka felt it vibrate through her body. HG nodded and Myka felt her own arousal surge. She had basically just been given a free pass to HG Wells' body.

Myka licked HGs pulse point and whispered,

"Are you wet, Helena?" that time, she couldn't stop the moan, and she grabbed Myka's hand to show her. Myka had other plans. She stopped HG's hand and brought it to her mouth. Myka felt HG's fingertips tremble as she kissed them before sucking two of her fingers into her mouth. She licked them tantalisingly slowly and sucked on them. Not hard enough to hurt, but firmly enough to prove the point that for now at least, she was in charge. When she let them go she moved her mouth back to HGs ear. Myka licked her earlobe before whispering,

"Are you _very_ wet, Helena?" HG breathed out hard as she tried to form a response, Myka kissed her neck again before she had a chance to speak.

Myka ran her hand across Helena's still shirt clad stomach to the button of her jeans. She plied it open with ease and yanked at the zipper. She rested her fingertips on the edge of Helena's underwear and looked at Helena for a final sign of consent. Helena simply nodded at her, and Myka's hand was in.  
Surrounded by warm wetness, she lightly brushed over Helena's clit before moving down. Myka pressed two fingers lightly against her, and Helena moaned loudly and bucked against Myka's hand. Myka slipped her fingers inside and watched as Helena's face contorted from anguish to bliss. Myka leaned up and kissed her neck again.

"You really were frustrated, weren't you darling?" Myka said, using Helena's own term of endearment without thinking. Helena seemed to enjoy it though, as another moan slipped from her lips and she began to clench around Myka's fingers. Myka had another idea. She slipped her fingers out of Helena – which was greeted with a frustrated groan- and pressed the thumb of her other hand to Helena's clit.

"Helena, open your eyes." She did as she was told, and was not disappointed. "Watch me." Myka instructed.

Myka sucked her fingers, coated with Helena, into her mouth, and the resulting moans that came from both the women seemed to echo throughout the entire room.

"God, Myka." Helena moaned, and Myka pressed harder with each stroke of Helena's clit.

Myka moaned again as she slowly, deliberately licked her fingers clean as she pulled them out of her mouth, and with one final flick of her clit, Helena was gone. Falling into bliss. Myka slowed her thumb but kept it moving as she leaned forward to hold Helena as she came down.

Once Helena had stopped shaking quite so much, Myka broke the silence.

"Any better?" Myka asked.

"Much," Helena breathed before laughing out loud.

Myka quickly turned her head away. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard Helena laugh. Or if she even ever had. It made her eyes well up a little and she would not bring seriousness like that down upon them right now.

The mischievous grin behind Myka's eyes returned and she looked Helena in the eyes again.

"You taste amazing." Myka breathed. Helena shuddered visibly under the weight of the words and the look of pure, predatory lust in Myka's eyes. "Come over to the bed?"

Helena breathed deep to steady herself,

"That's hardly fair now is it? You know all my little noises-"

"Not all of them." Myka interrupted, "but hopefully by the end of tonight I will."

Helena shivered and again had to steady herself before speaking.

"AND, you know what I taste like, yet I know nothing of you."

Myka understood her position, but was not about to give in completely.

"I suppose that's not entirely fair, no. But let me do one thing first?"

Helena raised her hands slightly in a show of surrender and Myka leaned in and kissed her lips. Helena couldn't help but moan at the feeling of finally kissing Myka's lips, and tasting herself on them. Their intermingled moans, once again, reverberated off the walls and Myka pulled away a little.

"Watch me." She whispered almost inaudibly to Helena, before she went back to her mouth.

Helena watched as Myka's hand slithered down her own body, in between them and then disappeared from sight. Helena moaned into Myka's mouth as she understood. Myka bit down on Helena's lip a little harder than she had intended to as she slipped her own fingers inside of her. She soothed the bite mark with her tongue as she pulled her fingers back out. She tore herself away from Helena and looked her in the eyes. Myka brought her fingers to Helena's mouth and she greedily took them. Myka moaned as Helena's tongue worked magic on them. A mixture of licking and sucking and the occasional grazing of teeth that made Myka sure that none of Helena's boasts were exaggerations. When Helena gave Myka her fingers back, she licked her lips,

"That is by far, the sweetest taste to grace my lips in all of my 146 years." She kissed Myka, and Myka could taste herself on Helena's tongue. She shivered slightly before pulling away.

"I think," She kissed Helena's neck, "that technically" she kissed the other side, "you're only 34" she kissed her lips and felt Helena smile. "Although you don't look a day over 30" she kissed her forehead, and stood up. She offered Helena a hand and helped her up.

"Your tongue is filled with silver."

"And aren't you just dying to see what else it can do?" Myka asked, voice filled with lust as she dragged Helena to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's chapter two, sorry it's taken me a while. Finals and uni and such. Probably wouldn't read this in public, if I were you...**

Helena holds Myka's hand tightly and allows herself to be guided across her bedroom. She's still a little shaky and is grateful for Myka's steady hand.

She waits until she feels Myka's grip change, she knows she's about to be pulled or pushed onto her bed. She yanks Myka towards her, and slams her into the wall. Helena's thigh presses between Myka's legs and her hands grip her hips. Helena thinks that she's using a bit more force than she had intended, but Myka doesn't seem fazed by it. Instead her eyes regain their mischievous gleam and she kisses Helena hard.

Helena's hands slide up under Myka's shirt and cup Myka's breasts. Myka sighs lightly against her lips and Helena pulls her hands back out. Myka starts to protest until Helena rips at her shirt, and her hands slide up Myka's back to undo her bra. Both shirt and bra are discarded on the floor and Helena's hands meet Myka's breasts. They both moan at the feeling and Helena nips at Myka's neck.

"Helena," Myka moans her name and Helena closes her eyes to steel herself, regain control. She takes one of Myka's nipples in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it. She can feel Myka shaking a little and she pulls her tight against her own body to keep her up. When Helena's teeth graze over Myka's nipple she cries out. Helena glances up at her as she moves her mouth to Myka's other breast. Myka's eyes are closed, she's breathing hard and her cheeks are flushed. Helena again, thinks that she's beautiful; too beautiful for the ugliness that lurks around every corner of the world; of the warehouse. She'd never voice her opinions though, not in the fragility of these moments.

Helena's hands hit the button of Myka's jeans and undo it without a second thought. It isn't until Myka breaks their kiss – for air – that Helena realises her hand is so close to exactly what they both want and she stops. Myka moans in frustration and pulls Helena's hips closer to her,  
"Do it," Myka whispers, and Helena so, so wants to. In that moment she's silently cursing herself. This isn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to make Myka scream for her up against the wall and then they'd fall onto the bed and start again. Or at least that's how it had gone in her mind.

Myka sighs when Helena still doesn't move. She takes another deep, steadying breath and tries a different tack;  
"It's okay." She wonders if that will help to calm Helena's nerves, she wonders if it even is nervousness and then she isn't wondering anymore.  
Helena's fingers are inside her. Stroking and pressing and pushing just a little and just so utterly _there _that Myka can't help the low satisfied moan that falls from her mouth.  
She can feel Helena smiling as she kisses her neck while her fingers work. She angles her hand and brings her thumb to Myka's clit. Myka moans again and Helena tightens her grip on Myka's waist. Helena pushes a little more inside of her and Myka hears herself moan '_there. God there.' _Helena has evidently heard her too. She focusses her energy on that one point and strokes the pad of her thumb over Myka's clit. Dragging with a little more pressure each time. Myka's head hits the wall and Helena presses hard against the spot inside of her and her clit at the same time sending Myka falling into an abyss of darkness and light and fireworks and an unintelligible moan.

Myka collapses forwards into Helena, and she holds her tight, keeping them both standing. When Helena feels Myka's legs stop shaking quite so much, she withdraws her fingers and slowly guides Myka to the bed. Feeling the mattress beneath her, Myka curls herself into Helena's embrace and sighs into her shoulder. Helena brushes the hair from Myka's face and looks at her. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are still closed, but Helena can tell she's trying to open them, she's still breathing hard. She thinks she's perfect, but is quickly reminded by her logical brain, that this was simply about frustration. Or at least, the relieving of the frustration. 'Not a time to cause more frustration, Wells' she scolds herself silently.

"Are you alright Myka?" She asks softly. She knows Myka's still awake, but she's not sure if she should put her to bed. Her breathing still seems too heavy to Helena.

"mmhmm." Myka mumbles into Helena's shoulder, before lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "Definitely, definitely alright."

Helena smiles and Myka so wants to reach up and kiss her. Soft, and slow and sweet. But this isn't about that. This is a one-time thing. They will never be...like that.

Helena moves onto the bed properly, lying down where she normally slept, she pulls Myka across with her to occupy the other side of the bed. Helena takes a deep breath. She has Myka Bering in her bed. In a rather interesting state of undress as well.

"Do you...do you want to...s-sleep?" Helena asks quietly. Its hard for her to get the words out. She wants Myka to stay, to sleep beside her, she wants to hold Myka as she slept, to wake up next to her. She also wants Myka to leave, to tell her no, to go back to her own room and not discuss what had transpired ever again.

Myka rolls over and props her head up on her forearm.

"I think i remember asking you to come to bed." She leans closer in to Helena and starts pulling at her shirt, "And it definitely. Wasn't. To sleep."


End file.
